


L'angelo di Natale del Grinch

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Double hate [2]
Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Il Grinch]L'amore tra il Grinch e Martha è finalmente coronato.





	L'angelo di Natale del Grinch

L’angelo di Natale del Grinch

 

Martha si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare il seno stretto dal suo tubino rosso decorato da voluminosi pellicciotti candidi. Tra le mani teneva un vassoio di ceramica a forma di Babbo Natale su cui c’erano dei biscotti.

“Li ho fatti per te” disse.

Grinch ghignò, si piegò in avanti e addentò la testa di Babbo Natale, la decapitò mangiando lentamente.

May rabbrividì e si mordicchiò il labbro rosso e pieno.

“Oh, sai sempre cosa vuoi” sussurrò, continuando a fremere.

Grinch le tolse il vassoio dalle mani e l’attirò a sé, facendosela sedere sulle gambe.

“Puoi scommetterci. Nessuno più di me in tutta Chi non so” disse.

Martha May dimenò le gambe affusolate, coperte da delle lunghe calze rosse e bianche a strisce su cui risaltavano i disegni di renne volanti.

“Non ti ho ancora dato il tuo regalo. Ti ho fatto un cesto di Natale che farebbe impallidire qualunque altro Non so chi in qualsivoglia giubilanza” disse. Gli passò l’unghia aguzza sulle labbra violette.

“Avrai tutto il tempo durante la festa che Cindy ha organizzato per questa notte. Figurati se quella ragazzina non verrà a obbligarmi persino adesso che è diventata la prima sindachì donna” disse Grinch.

“Ci tiene a farti fare il mostro allegro delle feste anche quest’anno. In fondo sei tu che le hai fatto scoprire il vero spirito natalizio” sussurrò Martha.

< Amo così tanto toccare i suoi muscoli > pensò.

“E se io lo odiassi il Natale?” chiese Grinch, mentre May gli accarezzava il petto con una mano.

“Perderesti questa babbo natalina che ti ritrovi qui. Posso essere la prima parte del tuo premio” gli disse.

Grinch le accarezzò la guancia con le lunghe dita ricoperte di pelo.

“Tu sei il mio angelo di Natale ed io sono il tuo vincitore” sussurrò con tono seducente.

Fuori si sentiva abbaiare Max, il vecchio cane inseguiva i fiocchi di neve e saltava, mordendoli al volo.

Grinch sorrise, facendo arricciare le labbra e si piegò.

Martha lo baciò, Grinch ricambiò al bacio con foga, Martha si allontanò lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di piacere e gli fece appoggiare la testa tra i seni.

 

 

 


End file.
